


True love

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic that came to me last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love

Kris woke up with such a feeling of contentment that he couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. Rolling onto his side he gazed upon the person who was the cause for the smile, his heart feeling full and warm from the amount of love that had been showered upon him the night before. He knew he should feel guilty for tecincally breaking the vows of his marriage and cheating on his wife, but he couldn't find the will to care because she had deceived him in the worst way possible by lying about her pregnancy. Kris had been extatic about the idea of being a father, but horrified by the very idea of spending the rest of his life with a woman he'd fallen out of love with pretty much right after their wedding. 

He raked his eyes over the naked body lying beside him, taking in the slopes and the plains of a muscled back, leading to a rounded buttucks that he longed to run his hands over and caress, but held back because he wasn't quit ready to wake him. *I love him so much* he thinks to himself, his heart so full of love that he feels it may burst. 

The smile leaves his face at the sound of his cell phone ringing somewhere in the cabin, the familiar ring forcing him to scowl because it belongs to the woman he no longer wants to claim ties to, the woman he wishes he could feel just one ounce of love for, yet only feels hatred and disgust. Not wishing to feel the anger any longer he reaches out his hand and with the softest feathering of a touch moves his fingertips across the expanse of freckled skin, his smile appearing again at the snuffled sigh he hears from his lover and once again he feels nothing but happiness and love. 

The End...


End file.
